


Reasons

by Chaz746



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaz746/pseuds/Chaz746
Summary: Adrienne Kane has returned to New York to claim her place as one of New York Elite. With her best friend by her side and meeting his cocky boss, she can accomplish anything. Who says it's easy to be on top?





	1. New Beginnings

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Aaron** **Korsh** **and the USA Network. All I own is the plot and original characters.**

Reason's Chapter One: New Beginnings

Adrienne Kane was sitting in a coffee shop waiting for someone. She was nervous, to say the least, seeing as she hadn't seen this person in over seven years. Leaving him was one of the hardest things she could have done but it happened. 

Adrienne glanced over to the entrance just as the door opened. Her face lit up as he looked around. Once he saw her headed straight for her table.

"Last I checked we weren't speaking." He said as walked closer to her table.

"I figured it was time we spoke and I missed you." Adrienne calmly said as he sat down across from her.

"You’re the one who left remember? You and Trevor were my only friends and I needed you." He said with hurt in his voice.

"Mike I'm sorry I hurt you but I am not sorry for leaving. I needed to figure out what I wanted to do with my life. I couldn't do that with Trevor and you doing stupid things." Adrienne said as a waitress brought two cups of coffee to them.

The man now known as Mike picked up his cup and took a sip, "You remembered how I take my coffee?"

"Over course I did. You are my best friend," She started to say before her face shifted a bit. "Unless I've been replaced?"

"I don’t really have time for friends. Work keeps me busy and I'm happy." Mike said.

"Well, I am glad you are working. How's your Grammy?" She asked with an awkward politeness.

"She passed away a couple of weeks ago," Mike replied stiffly. He then changes the topic, "Enough about me, what's going on with the great Adrienne Kane?"

"Well I just got a new place here in Manhattan," Adrienne said coyly.

"And?" He motioned with his hand for her to continue.

"Let me start at the beginning. When I left I realized I need to go to school. I decided to live with my Aunt who paid for my tuition."

"What school did you attend?"

"Yale and MIT." She said making Mike's eyes widen.

"Wow," Mike said surprised.

 "Not everyone has a super brain, Mike." Adrienne joked.

"So, what's the plan now that you live in New York?"

Adrienne was about to reply before Mike's phone rings. He pulls his phone out of his inner jacket pocket and answers.

"Hello," He said.

_"Get back to the office right now."_

"What's wrong Harvey?" Mike asks with worry.

_"We've got more problems with Hardman and we need all-hands-on-deck. Get here now!" Harvey said hanging up._

Mike looked at Adrienne as he put his phone away, "I'm sorry for cutting this short but I have to go back to work."

"I get it. I have to go finish unpacking anyway. We should do this again or you could come over for dinner tonight. If work won't get in the way." Adrienne said to her friend as she saw his eyes twinkle.

"Are you cooking your garlic pasta with the grilled chicken with the mango sauce?" Mike asked with delight while fixing his clothes.

"Only if you say you are coming over," Adrienne replied.

As Mike was walking away he says, "Text me the address and I will see you tonight at 9."

Adrienne smirked as her friend left and she finished her coffee.

(Time Skip)

Mike stepped off the elevator and walked towards Harvey's office. Before he could go a voice called his attention. He glanced at the red-headed woman who was giving him her trademark smirk.

"How was your coffee?" Donna asked all knowing.

Since the day Mike started working at Pearson Hardman he knew he was never to question Donna and her gift for knowing everything about everyone who worked at the law firm.

"I am not even going to question how you know this, "Mike began to say with a smirk forming on his face. "I was having coffee with an old friend of mine. She just recently moved back and I am having dinner with her tonight at her apartment."

"What's her name?" Donna asked absentmindedly.

"Adrienne Kane," Mike said just as Donna's eyes widen.

"You know Adrienne Kane?" Donna says with shock.

"Is there something you know that I don’t know?" Mike asks as Donna gives him a deadpan look.

"Puppy I know a lot of things including the fact that your best friend is the newest CFO of Kane Software. Her Uncle just recently promoted her to run the New York office while he is leaving for Asia. On top of that, she is on the cover of several new papers and magazines. Also, she is recently single from her ex-fiancé.

"Did you get this from Wikipedia?" Mike asks stupidly making Donna glare at him.

"Harvey's waiting for you in his office. If I were you I would hurry up before you're put in the kennel" Donna advises tilting her head towards Harvey's office where the man himself was glaring at Mike and Donna.

"I'll tell you about the dinner later on." Mike says walking into Harvey's office.

"Sounds like a plan" Donna replies back.

(Time Skip)

The smell of garlic was permeating throughout Adrienne's apartment. She was letting the garlic sauce set as she blended the mangos for the chicken. She looked up from the counter to look around her brand new million-dollar condo. 

She had been directing the movers all day with her furniture. Even though she didn’t do any of the lifting it was still exhausting. Her Bedroom needed some more stuff but everything else was to her liking. Adrienne felt it was quiet in her new apartment and she needed something to listen to.

She went up to her stereo and put in one of her cd's from her collection. She walked back into the kitchen just as the soft piano melody began playing in the background. Adrienne glanced over at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly time for Mike to arrive.

"He's almost here." Adrienne said to herself just as she heard her door being knocked on.

She looks through the peephole and see's Mike outside holding a bag. She opens the door and smiles at him, "Did you find the place okay?"

"Yeah, I did. I know someone who lives in the building."

"Who do you know in this building Mike?" Adrienne asks leading Mike into her kitchen.

"My boss Harvey actually live a couple of floors below, you." Mike says as he takes in the view of Adrienne's apartment. "This place is awesome Ade."

"Well, I do have a certain flare." She said as she went to check on the food.

"So, speaking of flare," Mike began to say as Adrienne looked at with confusion. " I guess congratulations are in order."

Adrienne's face changed at Mike's words before she spoke, "I see you found out why I've returned."

"You're on every news outlet in the city. Their calling you the youngest CFO in the last twenty years. I'm proud of the accomplishments you've achieved."

"I appreciate that. It wasn’t easy for me to prove I deserve to be where I am. I still have a lot of things to do." She said as she began to pour the pasta on to plates.

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm changing my team around me starting with my lawyer. That jackass is being fired early in the morning. I've called him several times in the last 3 days with no response. I need certain contracts to be signed and looked over." Adrienne huffed annoyed as she came to the table with their food. "What's in the bag Mikey?"

"I bought a nice bottle of wine." He replied by pulling it out of the bag. "By the way, who is your lawyer anyway?"

"Some douche bag from Boston. He thinks he is god's gift to women. Arrogant bastard is more like it."

"Well if you looking for new legal advisement why don’t you come by my job. I could set up a meeting between you and the managing partner Jessica Pearson.

"Mike, are you telling me you are a lawyer?" Adrienne said passing him two wine glasses.

"For the last eight months." He said passing her a glass of wine.

Adrienne took a sip of the wine and she exhaled. The wine was good and it complimented the pasta. "This is good wine. I guess being a lawyer gave you better taste."

"I have good taste," Mike said in affront.

 "You like stuffed crust pizza."

"It's awesome and it blew my mind," He retorts.

"Whatever," She said jokingly. "It feels good to be here with you Mike. Things in my life aren't right at the moment but I wanted to fix our relationship. You were my rock and abandoned you. For that I am sorry."

"Ade, you don’t have to apologize. I should have listened to you when you warned me about Trevor. You told me he was using me and I got burned really bad.

"What are you talking about Mike?" Adrienne asked placing her wine glass down. She could see her friend fidgeting in his seat.

"What I am about to tell you can't leave this room," Mike started off saying.

"It can't be that bad" Adrienne stated with nervousness in her voice.

Mike told her all the events that had happened in the last eight months. He spoke about everything, from working with Trevor, working for Harvard, dating Rachel, and lying about his college education. He could tell from facial expression she was none too pleased. Once he was finished she was full on glaring at him.

"MICHAEL JAMES ROSS HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!!!!!!!!!! YOU COULD GO TO PRISON FOR FRAUD AND ILLEGALLY PRACTICING LAW!!" Adrienne exclaimed at her friend who was staring at her wide eyes.

"I know." He said softly.

"Do you? Considering what you told me it seems like you are way in over your head." SHe glared at her friend at his stupidity.

"I needed the money to help Grammy. You were gone and Trevor was there" Mike said making her glare even more.

"So, your blaming me?" She said with hurt and anger in her voice.

"No, it's just the situation I put myself in." Mike said stabbing his fork in his food.

Seeing her friend in a dark place Adrienne gets out of her chair and walks towards his side of the table. She kneels down till she is directly in his face, "I am here for you in whatever you plan to do. I may not agree with what you are doing, but I am here for you."

"Thanks Ade," He said genuinely.

(Time Skip)

The next morning Adrienne stepped out of her limo outside of Pearson Hardman. Mike was waiting for her in the lobby and he was grinning.

"Why are you grinning like that?" She asked.

"I'm just happy my best friend is back." He said with a happy smile.

Last night after they had dinner the two friends spent all night reminiscing about old times. It made them both feel contempt that their friendship was still solid after not speaking for so long.

"Who am I meeting with again?"

"You are meeting the head of the firm Jessica Pearson and my boss Harvey Specter. Louis Litt and myself will also be in the meeting." Mike answered once they stepped on the elevator

"Why is this Litt guy going to be there?" She questioned as the elevator doors closed.

"He's the man if you have financial legal troubles. Just know you are dealing with the best." Mike said with conviction in his voice.

Adrienne looks at Mike and sees the happiness he exuded. She could hear the passion as he continued to speak on the lawyers he worked with. Hopefully, she felt the same as he did once she met them.

Soon the elevator reached the floor to the Pearson Hardman Firm. Waiting at the elevator was a woman with caramel skin. Adrienne knew this was Rachel from Mike's description of her. She could see what Mike saw in Rachel. She was beautiful and from the glare on her face, Adrienne could see Rachel was still mad with her best friend.

"Hey Rachel," Mike said awkwardly.

Rachel stared Mike and scoffed, "Are you going to get off the elevator?"

Adrienne glanced at Mike, "Where is the meeting room?"

"Why?"

"You have things you need to deal with."

Rachel seeing that Mike and this blonde woman in beside him knew each other was getting angry.

"Are you sleeping with her as well?" She asked with anger and jealously.

Adrienne seeing where this is going decided to intervene, "He's not my type. I like my men with a little more meat."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mike asked with a glare.

"You've seen the guys I have dated. Have you ever seen me date aa guy shaped like a pencil?" Adrienne said to her friend before turning to Rachel. "I'm Adrienne Kane, Mike and I grew up together. It's nice to meet you Mike spoke highly of you."

"I wish I could say the same. If you'll excuse me I am late for a meeting." Rachel says walking pass the two of them just as the elevator doors close.

"She seems nice" Adrienne remarks while Mike scratches the back of his head.

"She's pissed with me since I slept with Tess." Mike explains as they walk to the boardroom.

Donna walking from the breakroom sees Mike walking with a woman walks towards the two. Mike seeing Donna heading in their direction decides to introduce Adrienne.

"Adrienne, I would like for you to meet the eyes and ears of Pearson Hardman."

"Hi I'm Donna," Donna says holding her hand out to Adrienne.

"Just Donna?" Adrienne asks shaking the hands.

"Just Donna", Donna repeats before turning to Mike "They are waiting for the both of you. Hurry before Louis has a coronary. And if he does I want photos". Donna says walking back to her desk.

(Time Skip)

A few minutes later, Mike and Adrienne enter the boardroom and see three people waiting. Adrienne notices one of the men was staring at her with bedroom eyes.

"Adrienne this is Jessica Pearson, Harvey Specter, and Louis Litt." Mike said introducing his superiors.

"Ms. Kane please have a seat." Jessica offered.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet me with me. I know you all have busy schedules so I won't take much of your time. Recently I was promoted to CFO of Kane Software and I am in need of a legal time I hired." Adrienne explained as she sat down.

"What is it you aren't saying?" The man with the bedroom eyes.

"Remind me what your name is?" Adrienne asked.

"Harvey Specter." He replied cockily.

Jessica then tries to get back on task, "Who was representing you before?"

"Up until recently, Travis Tanner was my lawyer. Now that I'm in a place of power I need a change of players," She glances at Mike before continuing. "And from what Michael tells me you guys are the ones who I need. Unless you're not up for it. I could always go to Robert Zane seeing as he has sent several lawyers to ask for me."

Jessica gazed at the young woman and was impressed. She was waving herself in front of them like they needed her. Though if they took her on as a client it would piss of Travis Tanner and Robert Zane. They really needed the money especially with whatever Daniel Hardman was scheming. Jessica glanced at her Harvey and Louis with different expressions. Louis was looking at her with curiosity and fear, while Harvey on the other hand was undressing her as she spoke. Jessica was going to regret the next words to come out of her mouth.

What are your terms?" Jessica asked getting a smirk in return from Adrienne.

*I've been watching Re-runs of Suits and it just inspired me to start writing this. The next chapter is "Business Comes First". It will probably be up in late September. 

*You will see a crossover chapters between  _"The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore_ _"_ _,_ _"Logan Grey", and "Reason's_ _"._  It will be posted by early October. 

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	2. Buisness Comes First

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Aaron** **Korsh** ** & The** **USA Network. All I own I the plot and the original characters.**

Reason's Chapter Two: Business Comes First

Adrienne looked over the documents that were drafted. Jessica an Harvey had covered everything in the contract.

"Is everything to your liking?" Jessica asked the woman as she was reading the contract.

Adrienne handed the paper towards Jessica with her signature at the bottom, "Thank you for taking this meeting."

Adrienne then shook hands with Jessica, Harvey, and Louis. She turned to Mike before she walked out, "Call me later."

Adrienne walked out of that boardroom and headed for the elevator. She was quite happy with how everything was settled. When she was about to press the button to go downstairs, a finger pressed it for her. She glanced up and noticed Harvey beside her with his dashing grin.

"Do you always dictate everything in a room like that?" He asked intrigued.

"When I walk into a room Mr. Specter, I expect things done in a way that makes me happy. I hate the feeling of disappointment and I hope you won't ever give me that feeling." She says before leaning closer towards his ear. "You will not like me when I am displeased."

In all his life, Harvey had never been so smitten by a woman, that is until he met this vixen in front of him. She was enticing, to say the least, and Harvey wanted to know more about her.

"What are you doing tonight?" Harvey asked just as the elevator doors opened.

Adrienne stepped on the elevator and smiled, "I'm having dinner with Mike again."

"You and Mike are really close. Is there anything going on between the two of you?" Harvey asked.

"Mike is my brother in all but blood. He is the one person in the world I go to when things in my life aren't working out." Adrienne glanced at her watch quickly. "Now I have other places to be. I will call Jessica to set up another meeting within the week." 

Adrienne waved to Harvey as the elevator doors closed. Once the doors closed Harvey just stared at the place Adrienne was standing just mere moments ago. There was something about her that just made Harvey gravitate towards her.

Harvey grinned before he turned around to head to his office. He passed by Donna's desk and saw her chatting with Mike. He smirked towards the two of them as he walked into his office. Harvey was just about to sit down when Donna and Mike both came in his office. 

"What's got you smiling so hard?" Donna asked as she sat down in front of Harvey's desk.

"Our new client is something," Harvey remarked get a look from Mike.

"She caught you under her spell," Mike said with a smirk.

Mike noticed how Harvey acted around Adrienne. He had seen the look on several men who had dated Adrienne before.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey said annoyed.

"You are not the first or the last guy to be wrapped in Adrienne," Mike said casually.

"Look I don’t pay you to gossip," Harvey glared at Mike as he handed him several folders. "I want these done in the next two hours. We have to be at the courthouse in four."

"Yes Captain," Mike remarks sarcastically as he leaves. "Just remember what I said."

Once Mike is down the hall Donna speaks, "I think you should listen to Mike. He has known her for a long time."

"I'm a big boy Donna. I've dated tons of women I think I can handle her." Harvey says with a smug grin.

"I hope so," Donna says leaving her Harvey's office and the man himself to his thoughts.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne got out of her limo and walked into the Waldorf Astoria. She was meeting with her Aunt who was angry with her. Once she entered the Brunch room, she saw her aunt with her annoyed face on.

"Hello Aunt Caroline," Adrienne greeted as she sat across from her.

"You're late." Caroline returned with annoyance. "I always taught you to be punctual when it came to meals."

"I'm sorry I had a meeting with my new lawyers," Adrienne explained.

"What's wrong with the lawyer Sam already had on retainer," Caroline asked as she took a took a watercress sandwich from the platter.

"I've been calling him for the past couple of days and he hasn’t got back to me. I have a million things to get done and I need him." Adrienne ranted as she put sugar in her tea. "Plus, I can't stand him. He is always being a jackass."

"Language" Caroline scolded her niece. "What law firm did you go to?"

"Pearson Hardman."

"Good choice, Daniel Hardman is a good friend of your Uncle's. He will get whatever you need to be done and just the way you like it." Caroline stated as she sipped her tea.

"I'm actually Jessica Pearson, Harvey Specter, and Louis Litt's client. My friend Mike works there and he got me a meeting very quickly I might add." Adrienne explained.

"Did you at least fire Travis before you took the meeting?"

"I left him an email and a voicemail. If he hasn’t answered or replied then I guess I made a better decision." Adrienne said.

"You know I spoke with Logan the other day. He has settled quite fine in Seattle. You two would have been a cute couple." Caroline said coyly getting an eye roll from her niece.

"Logan is engaged remember." Adrienne reminded her Aunt.

"Like they are really going to last." Caroline quipped.

Both women laughed at that last remark and began to talk about their plans for the rest of the week. 

"Are you still coming to the charity gala tomorrow? A lot of eligible bachelors will be there." Caroline said innocently.

"I just got out of an engagement a week ago. Can I enjoy being single at least for a moment."

"A woman of your stature needs a man. A Man to support and uphold you in your trials and tribulations."

"Elliot hurt me, Aunt Caroline. That pain doesn’t just go away with the next man. I need time to heal before I let another man come into my life."

"Just don’t wait too long dear, I do want grandchildren in the next couple of years," Caroline said making Adrienne choke on the sandwich she bit into. "Adrienne where are your manners?"

Adrienne glared at her aunt who had a knowing smirk on her face. She and her aunt had spoken extensively about this topic. Adrienne's career was more important to her than having kids at the moment. That didn’t mean she didn’t envision having a little girl or boy sometime in the future. It just wasn’t time for it and maybe later down the line it could happen.

Caroline seeing the glazed look on her niece's face called her name, "Adrienne?"

"I'm sorry I was thinking about something." Adrienne apologized.

"How about we just enjoy brunch and we go from there?" Caroline offered and got a smile in return.

(Time Skip)

After brunch, Adrienne returned to her office and started working. She had begun on a new virus protection software and had already gotten the patents. She had been staring at numbers and words on the screen for the last hour and she was getting tired. She soon heard a knock on her office door.

"Enter" Adrienne answered without looking up from the computer screen.

"Ms. Kane there is a Travis Tanner waiting for you in the lobby." Adrienne secretary, Lucy informed her.

Adrienne looked up at Lucy, "Bring him up and have security on standby. Things might get ugly and you can not be prepared."

Lucy nodded before leaving the office. Adrienne then returned to her work but she was distracted. She really did not want to deal with Travis at the moment. Just being around the arrogant lawyer made Adrienne squirm. She didn’t have to think about much longer because he soon barged into her office with Lucy trailing right behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked enraged.

Adrienne stood up from her desk and looked out the window from her office. She could see all of downtown Manhattan. "Travis, I clearly made myself clear when I said your services are no longer needed."

"On what grounds are you firing me?" He exclaimed with spit coming out his mouth.

Adrienne face changed at Travis's tone. Even he could tell he crossed the line as his face changed as well. "Let's get something clear between the two of us. I hired you to do a job, right?" When Travis nodded with a glare she continued. "Well, when I call or e-mail you I would expect you to respond or call back. It has been a week since I have heard anything. I called your office and your secretary said she gave you my messages. Who out of the two us is in the wrong here?  You."

"So that's it you're just going to fire me?" Travis asked expectantly.

"What other choice do I have? I needed you and you were unavailable." Adrienne said as she walked around her desk and was standing in front of Travis. "What were you doing that occupied your time that you could return my calls?"

"It doesn’t matter anymore since you fired me anyway," Travis replied bitterly.

"It matters to me," Adrienne said forcefully.

"I'm dealing with another case that has taken up all my time," Travis explained after a few minutes.

"Well that’s all," Adrienne said sitting back in her chair while staring at Travis.

"Have you found new legal counsel?"   


"Yes, I have and they're better than you in my opinion." She added not caring how Travis was glaring at her. "It just business Travis you of all people should understand."

"You're going to regret this and I hope whoever you hired is up to the task." Travis ranted as he walked out of her office.

Adrienne then turns to Lucy, "Make sure security escorts him off the premises." 

"Yes mam," Lucy says before Adrienne calls her before she leaves.

"Don’t ever call me mam. We are close in age just call me Adrienne." Adrienne advises. 

Lucy nods in return and walks out of the office to tell security what Adrienne ordered.

(Time Skip)

Mike had gotten out of the taxi in front of Adrienne's building. Just as he was about to walk in h heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Harvey walking up to him.

"You know we're off the clock Rookie," Harvey said to his associate.

"I'm actually here to have dinner with Adrienne," Mike informs his boss.

Harvey was frozen for a moment before he asked, "Adrienne lives in the same building as me?"

"You aren't invited," Mike tells his boss as he enters the building with Harvey following him.

"How do you know I wasn’t invited?" Harvey asks just as Mike pulls out his phone and shows the text.

_Mike – 'What time should I come over?'_

_Ade – 'Around 8 and bring_ _Chinese_ _with you. I didn’t have time to cook because I had several meetings'._

_Ade – 'And try to come alone, your boss might tag along and I just want to have dinner with you.'_

Once Harvey stopped reading he looked at his associate's face and saw the all-knowing grin. "Shut up," he said making Mike laugh.

They went up towards the elevator just as the door opened. Mike pressed the button for the penthouse. Harvey noticed and didn’t say anything he just pressed the button to his floor. Mike could see Harvey still had questions but before he could ask, the elevator stopped on Harvey's floor.

"I'll see you at the office," Harvey said briskly stepping off the elevator and the doors closed.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne and Mike were laughing as they looked at photos of them in High school. "Remember that time Trevor made you skateboard down a hill?" Adrienne said to her friend.

Mike smiled as he remembered the moment. "Yeah, I had to get a cast and several stitches."

"I know we spent the entire night in the emergency room with you." She added drinking her wine.

Mike looked at his friend and could still see the little girl he first met. It was the look in her eyes that made him befriend her. It didn't hurt that she punched Trevor when he was making fun of everyone.

"What are you thinking about Mikey?" Adrienne asked breaking him out of his thoughts. 

"The day we first met." He answered.

Adrienne stared at Mike for a couple seconds before she stood up and headed for her bookcase. She took out an old book from one of the shelves and sat back down on the couch. She opened the book and Mike saw it was hollowed out, and inside was a very old photo. He saw the photo and cried a bit.

"You still have it," He said with a lone tear sliding down his face.

The photo was of Mike, Trevor, and Adrienne with Mike's parents in the background on their first day of third grade. It was the only photo that Mike had of his parents in his childhood. He had given it to Adrienne for safekeeping.

"I've kept it as safe as I could for you." She said handing him the photo. "it's time you had something of them once more.

"Thank you," Mike said as he pulled her into a hug. As the friends were in an emotional state downstairs Harvey Specter was watching a baseball game to take his mind off the woman upstairs.

*The next chapter will be titled "Misery Loves Company". It will be posted by late November early December.

*If you noticed Adrienne's Aunt mentioned Logan you will see key points like this in the upcoming chapters of  _"The Life & Times of Charlotte Gilmore"_ &  _"Logan Grey: The_ _Long Lost_ _Brother"._ So stay tuned in the following week.

*Adrienne's ex-fiancé will make his appearance next chapter. 

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW

CHAZ746


	3. Misery Loves Company

**The Copyrights of this show belong to Aaron** **Korsh** **and The USA Network. All I own is the plot and** **the original characters** **.**

Reason's Chapter 3: Misery Loves Company

Adrienne was walking on to the elevator this morning with a new perspective. After giving Mike the photo last night, she realized life was too short to be holding grudges. Out with the old in with the new she was thinking as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to Harvey Specter in one of his suits. He was gazing at her and it made her nervous.

"We need to stop meeting at elevators," The lawyer said cockily.

"Are you getting on or are you going to continue to stare at me?" She asked.

Harvey's eyes flashed to hers for a second before he joined her in the elevator. He glanced at her briefly and smirked. Adrienne noticed his smirk and glared. "What are you smirking about?"

"Nothing." He said coyly. "Where's Mike?"

Adrienne looked at Harvey's face before she spoke, "He left earlier this morning after our emotional talk. Apparently, his boss is a hard ass and works him to the bone."

Harvey briefly smiles as he asks, "Do you two always air out your feelings?"

"Once in a while when the stress of our lives gets too much, Mike and I talk about everything until we're blue in the face. It helps to relive all the things that are bothering us so we don’t explode. Don't you have someone you confide into?"

"I do."

"I'm glad you have someone to talk to when things get out of hand" Adrienne replies with a soft smile on her face.

As Harvey was about to say something the elevator opens up to the lobby. He watches as Adrienne steps off the elevator and walks away from him. He fixes his tie quickly and rushes to catch up to her.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks her once he is beside her again.

She stops at the entrance to the building to stare at him. "I'm going to charity function tonight for my aunt. I am in need of a date are you free tonight?"

"What's in it for me?" Harvey questions with his smirk.

Adrienne leans into Harvey and whispers in his ear, "You'll just have to find out."

When she pulls away Adrienne sees that Harvey's eyes had darkened with lust as he gazed at her. She smiles at him briefly before heading to her car.

"I thought you rode in a limo?"

"That was for business purposes. Today I have errands to run and I don’t need to be driven." She said as Harvey watch her get in the car.

"So, I'll meet you at your apartment tonight?" Harvey suggested.

"Sounds perfect" Adrienne answered as she drove off.

Harvey watched as her car turned the corner and she was out of sight. He didn’t know what it was about Adrienne, but every time he saw her he got more enamored by her. The way she carried herself and her smile

Harvey shook his head as Ray pulled up in front of him. Ray rolled the window down as he greeted the lawyer, "Good Morning Boss."

"Yes, it is Ray. It is a very good morning." Harvey answered as he sat in the back. "Why don’t we take the scenic route this morning?"

Ray turned around to look at his boss and could see he was in a really good mood. He decided to indulge his boss as he pulled the car away from the curb. Why spoil the man's good morning?

(Time Skip)

When Ray stopped the car in front of Pearson Hardman, Harvey stepped out of the car and walked up to the driver's window.

"I will call you around noon. I have a meeting late in Jersey." He informed his driver.

"You got it, boss," Ray said as Harvey walked towards the building.

Harvey walked into the lobby and saw his associate waiting for the elevator. He approached him and stood on his left side. He noticed Mike hadn't realized that he was standing beside him.

"You must be really focused for today if you haven't noticed greatness standing beside you" Harvey quipped to his rookie.

Mike turned to Harvey and could see the joy all over the man's face. He had seen the look a couple of times. It could either be one or two things. Harvey had either won an important deal or client, had destroyed and opposing counselor in court, or he got lucky with a woman. It couldn’t be the first tow seeing as they had court later this morning. 

"What has you in a good mood?" Mike asked even though he probably knew.

"I am Adrienne Kane's date for some charity event," Harvey answered as they both got on the elevator.

"That's something," Mike said unsurely but Harvey didn’t notice. "Hey listen I need the day off tomorrow if it's possible."

"Why do you need the day off?"

"I have to deal with some of Grammy's stuff and Adrienne is gonna help me," Mike explained as the doors opened to their floor.

They both walked down the hallway heading for Harvey's office. When they get to Harvey's office they see Donna and Rachel speaking at Donna's desk. Harvey seeing his associate staring at the paralegal nudges him.

"Go to your desk and I'll call you when it's time to go." Harvey orders getting a nod in return.

Once Mike walks away, Rachel turns her head at that moment to see his back towards her as walks away. Harvey approaches the two women and smiles cordially to Rachel before he speaks to Donna.

"Donna, when you get the chance, can you come into my office," Harvey said walking into his office.

As he settles into his office, Donna walks in a few minutes later. She could see the happy expression on Harvey's face and she wanted details.

"From the look on your face, I can say things are going well between you and Adrienne," Donna said with her all-knowing gaze as she stared at her boss and friend.

"She asked me to be her date for this charity function tonight," Harvey replied as he was writing something.

Donna sat down in one of the chairs in front of Harvey's desk before she asked, "Are you not happy that she asked you?"

Harvey stop what he was writing and stared at Donna's face as he spoke, "I am very happy that she asked me. I just want things to work out with us. I don’t need Jessica getting any wind of this."

"All you can do is be yourself, Harvey. I really want you to be happy and you need someone in your life that makes you happy." Donna says to her friend. "Besides me, that is and let me say that you are a handful."

Harvey and Donna both laugh as she heads back to her desk and smiles once she sits down.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne parks her car in front of Underwood Designs. Earlier this morning she had personally called Ursula for one of her ball gowns. Ursula immediately pulled out her private collection just for her.

Adrienne walked into the building and stopped at the front desk, "Can you let Ursula know that Adrienne Kane is here."

"Sure" The receptionist replied. "Why don’t you take a seat over there?

A few moments Adrienne sees Ursula walking with two girls following her. Adrienne stood up from the chair to greet the designer, "Ursula it's been a long time."

"Darling you look stunning. How is Caroline?" Ursula asked.

"She's doing well," Adrienne replies before looking at the two girls. "And who might they be?"

"These are my new interns, Charlotte Gilmore and Sienna Miller." Ursula introduced as she turned to the girls. "Ladies this is Adrienne Kane, the niece of a dear friend to me. Now let's head to the clothes upstairs."

Adrienne followed after the designer and interns upstairs into a huge wardrobe room. "You weren't kidding when you said the collection was huge."

"I've also been adding to it over the years. Girls take out a couple of selections." Ursula instructed.

(Time Skip) 

Adrienne was exhausted and that was putting it lightly. Ursula had pulled rack after rack of dresses and she still hadn't found one she liked. She could see on the faces of the interns that they were getting annoyed as well.

"Why don’t we take a break?" Adrienne suggested as she took her phone out to check on her messages.

While going over her schedule for the next day she hears Ursula exclaim. Adrienne looks up and sees her holding a beautiful burgundy gown with a train to go with it. It was stunning in Adrienne's opinion and luckily, she had the accessories to go with it.

"I haven't seen this dress in ages," Ursula remarked as she gazed at the dress with a look.

"It's perfect Ursula and I must have it." Adrienne gushed as she touched the dress. She felt the material and was excited at seeing the look on Harvey's face tonight. "How much?"

"Darling no charge at all it is a loan. I want it back in one piece." Ursula said handing the dress to Adrienne. "Now go and try it on so I can see if it needs any alterations."

Adrienne came out with the dress on and she saw that the interns had returned. 

"Wow" 

"You look incredible"

Adrienne blushed at their praises as she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled before turning to Ursula, "I might not give this dress back."

Ursula grinned and stood up and walked to the entrance of the room. She turned to face Adrienne with her last words, " I know where you live." 

Adrienne laughed as she saw the designer leave the room as she continues to stare at herself in the dress.

(Time Skip)

After the long strenuous journey of picking up a dress, Adrienne decided to go into the office real quick. She wanted to check if anything needed to be done before tonight. As she walked passed Lucy's desk Adrienne saw an envelope waiting for her on her desk. She picked it up and saw the return address and threw it in the garbage can.

"Adrienne?"

Adrienne turned around and Lucy holding a vase of white and red roses. They were beautiful but she asked, "Who sent them?"

"They came with the card I put on your desk earlier. Whoever is sending them must really like you." Lucy said with joy in her voice until she heard Adrienne speak.

"Throw them away." She ordered as she sat at her desk.

"Why?!" Lucy asked her boss who was in the midst of typing something.

Adrienne looked up from her laptop and said, "There from my ex-fiancé and I want nothing to do with him. Get rid of them for me."

Lucy seeing her boss was not in the mood nodded and took the vase out of the room. Adrienne watching as she left and sighed in annoyance. She hadn't seen Elliot in over a year since they ended the engagement. Adrienne thought they would be married with her pregnant this time last year. 

Fairytales are things children hear to make love seem magical, and Adrienne thought what she had with Elliot was magical until it wasn’t. He broke her and she ended things and left. What did he want now that she was happy? 

Adrienne glanced at the clock beside her desk and saw she had an hour till she had to get ready for tonight. She looked at her computer and was annoyed even more now that her thoughts surrounded Elliot. 

She was hungry and needed to speak with someone and she knew just who to talk to. She got up from her desk and saw Lucy on the phone as she left her office.

"I won't be in for the rest of the day. Hold all my calls until the day after tomorrow." Adrienne said.

"Got it," Lucy replied as the elevator doors closed on her boss.

(Time Skip)

Adrienne entered Pearson Hardman with a bag of food. She saw Donna walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Donna." She greeted as she walked to Harvey's secretary.

"Adrienne, what are you doing here?" Donna asked curiously.

"I came to see Mike. Do you know if he is around?"

"You just missed him. He and Harvey left for Jersey about an hour ago. Is something wrong?" 

"I brought lunch for the idiot and I told him I was coming by. You would think with his photographic memory he would remember things." Adrienne ranted making Donna laugh. "Are you busy by any chance?"

"No Why?"

"Well I wouldn’t want this Chinese to go to waste and I could really use a friend," Adrienne said lifting the take-out bag with her hand.

"You consider me a friend?"

"Harvey and Mike both trust you and that is good enough for me. Plus, you could tell me a little bit about Harvey."

Donna seeing that the woman in front of her was lonely decided to join her, "I'm starving."

Ten minutes later both women were sitting in the breakroom laughing. They were telling each other stories of their male counterparts. Donna could see what Harvey saw in her and why she and Mike clicked as best friends.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Donna asked.

"I am. Its been a while since I've gone on a date and I don’t want to ruin it. The last guy I went on a date with wanted me to worry less about my career and more on how to make him look good." Adrienne said while Donna gave her a look of sympathy.

"I get it," Donna said.

"I just want to be with someone who doesn’t make me try to change who I am," Adrienne added.

"I take it the ex-was your former fiancé," Donna stated.

"Yeah, he sent me an envelope and flowers to my office. " Adrienne said and saw the look on Donna's face. "Don’t worry I didn’t even open the letter I just threw it out. I even made my secretary throw out the flowers. I left him to start over and I don’t need him to come and mess things up."

"For what Mike's said you are an amazing woman who is capable of doing anything she puts her mind to."

"Mike speaks highly of me?" Adrienne asked.

"Of course," Donna said tilting her head to the window. Adrienne turns and sees Mike and Harvey walking pass the break room. 

"Thanks, Donna," Adrienne said 

"Anytime, now let's go see the boys," Donna said leading them to Harvey's office.

When they got to Harvey's office they see the two lawyers talking with Jessica. Harvey glances away from Jessica for second and sees Donna and Adrienne. He smiles briefly before focusing back on Jessica.

Jessica seeing that Harvey wasn’t paying attention grimaces and walks out of his office and heads towards Adrienne making Harvey watch with trepidation.

"Ms. Kane, I didn't know we had a meeting scheduled today," Jessica said as she greeted the young woman.

"We don't," Adrienne answered. "I actually came here to speak with Mike."

"Hmm" Jessica responded with as she glanced at Harvey's office before walking away.

Once the managing partner was down the hallway, Adrienne turned to Donna with a look of confusion, "What was that about?" 

"I think Jessica knows you and Harvey have something going on," Donna said as she dragged the girl into Harvey's office.

" Hey, Ade" Mike greeted only to receive a glare. "Did I do something?"

"I told you I was coming by with lunch remember?" She says annoyed. "Luckily Donna was willing to sit down and eat with me."

"Is there anything left?" Mike asked with a hungry look.

"Go check the break room," She says to her friend before they turned to Donna and Harvey. 

"Jessica can see there is something going on between the two of you." Donna points out to Harvey.

"You let me worry about Jessica," Harvey says dismissing Donna's worried concern.

"Just be careful," Donna warns.

Adrienne's phone beeps getting all of them to look at Adrienne who was staring at it. "Well, it looks like lunchtime is over. Donna thanks for sitting with me earlier and Mike call me later."

Harvey smiled as she said her good byes to Donna and Mike. He watched as she walked out of his office without saying anything to him. "Aren't you going to say bye to me?"

Adrienne turned her head as she walked, "No because I will see you in a couple of hours."

(Time Skip)

Adrienne looked at herself in the mirror one final time. She couldn’t stop staring at herself in the dress. After she had rushed home from Pearson Hardman, Adrienne quickly got herslef ready. She wanted to keep Harvey's eyes on her all night. 

She grabbed her phone and keys and put them in her silver clutch. She heard a knock at her door and opened it to see Harvey. The tux he was wearing fit him well and she was impressed. But she wasn’t going to tell him that and make his head bigger than it already is.

"Don’t you look beautiful." Harvey greeted smoothly giving her bedroom eyes.

"I'm always beautiful" She replied with a light grin.

"Shall we," Harvey said holding his hand out to her. 

She took his hand and let him lead her down the hallway. Adrienne could see he was a little nervous and she was feeling the same way.

"You know I am glad I asked you to be my date." Adrienne said one they were on the elevator.

"I was actually surprised and Mike said to be cautious. You usually attract douchebags and assholes." Harvey said with a smirk.

"Well from what I know of you so far, you're a cocky bastard with slight asshole tendencies." She said jokingly.

"It was the smile, wasn’t it?" Harvey said leaning in close. She could feel the heat rolling off of him making her shiver which he noticed. "You cold?"

"I'm fine," She said assuring him. 

"Well let's not keep Ray waiting," Harvey said as they walked out the elevator into the lobby.

(Time Skip)

As they entered the room Adrienne felt all eyes zoom in on her. Harvey noticing the looks as well leaned in to her, "Pay them no mind. There just marveling at the beauty on my arms." 

Adrienne blushed at his words and grabbed a flute of champagne as they walked further in to the room. She took a sip as she looked around the room and saw her Aunt Caroline approaching the two of them.

"You sure no how to make an entrance." Caroline said to her niece. 

"Hi Aunt Caroline, how are things?" Adrienne asked.

"They're going swimmingly now that you’re here." Caroline responded as she glanced at Harvey. "Who is this man standing beside you Adrienne?"

"Harvey Specter, and Adrienne didn’t tell me how beautiful you are as well," Harvey said with mirth as Caroline gave him her approving look.

"He is simply divine. You must come by my house for dinner with Adrienne this Saturday; if you're not too busy." Caroline asked.

"Aunt Caroline that’s not necessary," Adrienne said attempting to dissuade her Aunt only for Harvey to make that crash and burn.

"I would love that," He said with his trademark grin as he was being glared at by Adrienne.

"Splendid, now you two have fun and mingle. Don’t forget to say goodbye before you leave." Caroline said as she walked away from the two of them.

Once Caroline was out of sight Adrienne elbowed the closer in his ribs making him wince. He glared at the woman beside him who was grinning.

"You can't tell me you didn’t deserve that."

"Maybe a little." He replied.

Adrienne finished the rest of her champagne and looked around for another waiter. "I need another glass if I am going to be here all night."

 "You don’t need to be tipsy to have a good time with me here."

Adrienne turned her body to face Harvey, "You really think highly of yourself?"

"Of course, I do. Wouldn’t you if you looked like me?"

Adrienne shrugged in response and gazed around the room and she stiffens at what her eyes stopped on. Harvey seeing her stance looks to see where she is staring at. His eyes also widened at what he saw.

"I need another drink," Adrienne says with annoyance in her voice.

"Come on the bar is over there." Harvey points out as he takes her hand and leads them.

When they get to the bar Adrienne instantly calls the bartender over, " I want a gin and tonic and for my friend, he'll have a whiskey."

"How did you know I want a whiskey?"

"While I was in your office I saw the decanter and Mike told me you like  _T_ _he_ _Macallan 18_." She answers getting a raised eyebrow from the lawyer. "I pay attention to detail and it doesn’t hurt that you and my uncle have the same kind of taste in whiskey.

"Just when I think I have you somewhat figured out, you mix things up once more." Harvey says as the bartender gives them their drinks.

"I gotta keep you on your toes Specter." She adds.

After taking a few sips of their drinks Harvey asks, "What made you angry earlier?"

"I wasn’t angry."

"You clenching your jaw and glaring across the room are signs of anger." He points out as she looks at him. "You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to."

"I saw a face I didn’t want to see and through me off for a second." Adrienne begins to say. "My ex is here with the bitch he cheated on me with. You would think in all the places in this city he would be anywhere else. See that guy with the ugly mustard tie and the over gelled hair.

"Yeah"

"That would-be Elliot Crosse my former fiancé."

"You were engaged to the guy running for senate? I thought you would have better taste."

"I do now," She said not noticing the look Harvey gave her. "We met at Yale and he swept me off my feet. I thought he was the one but even then, the signs were there. I just didn’t want to see it and here I am."

Harvey watched as she polished off the rest of her drink and see her twirl the end of her hair. He could see the usual twinkle in her eye fade as she thought about her ex and all the things leading up to this point. Just as Harvey was about to say something Elliot Crosse came to the bar. Harvey really wanted to punch the dick in his face.

"Can I have a martini?" He asked the bartender. "Hello, Adrienne."

"Elliot" She replied not even looking at the man.

"Did you like my flowers?"

"I barely glanced at them before I told my secretary to trash them. In the future please don’t send crap to my office or my place. I don’t need a reminder of you anywhere near me."

"Did you at least read the letter?"

"The least you could do is look at me." Elliot said.

"I'd rather not, seeing as the bitch you slept with is coming here," Adrienne said just as woman touched Elliot's shoulder.

"Sweetie there are some people who would like to speak with you about your campaign. Let's get away from the trash and surround ourselves with more dignified folks."

Adrienne started giggling making Harvey and Elliot stare at her. "That's funny considering that you're a whore. Come on Harvey I am ready to go."

"Who are you calling a whore?" The woman asked enraged.

"Corrine forget about it," Elliot said calming the woman.

"You're not even going to defend me!"

Harvey took Adrienne's hand and let her lead them to the exit. Adrienne smiled as they walked further away. She could still hear Corrine yelling at Elliot. It just made her smile wider as they got closer to the exit. They saw Caroline at the door talking to some women.

"Leaving already?" She asked.

"I thinks its best before I make a scene." Adrienne says as she hugs her Aunt who gives her a knowing look.

"Don’t forget about Saturday" Caroline reminded Harvey.

"I wouldn't miss it. It was nice to meet you Caroline" He said as he kissed her cheek. He then turns to Adrienne. "I'll be outside as you talk to your aunt."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few," She said as he walked away from them.

"He seems like a perfect catch. Don’t let him slip away from you Adrienne. He could be good for you in the long run."

"Aunt Caroline this is only our first outing together. You make it seem like we'll be walking down the aisle tomorrow."

"If I had my way you would." Caroline said with a tone that meant business.

"On that note, I'm leaving. I'll call you tomorrow." Adrienne said walking away.

"Bye dear," Caroline said

(Time Skip)

Adrienne and Harvey were standing in front of Adrienne's door. The entire car ride they sat silent thinking about tonight's events.

"I'm glad you came with me tonight." Adrienne said to Harvey while leaning on her door.

"Thank you for asking me to be your plus one," Harvey reiterated getting a smile from her.

Adrienne turned away from him to take her keys out of her clutch and opened her door. Harvey stared at her as she opened the apartment door giving him a full view of her home. 

"Would you like to come in?" She asked looking into his mocha eyes.

"I don’t put out on the first date." He jokingly replied.

"Who said anything about putting out?" She said closing the door behind them.

*The next chapter will be titled "Old Friends".

PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, & REVIEW 

CHAZ746


End file.
